Exploration
by aolurker
Summary: Never had Alex asked her to strip for show and not, instead, been an active participant.


**Title:** Exploration  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.  
**Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU  
**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia  
**Rating: ** M+  
**Summary:** Never had Alex asked her to strip for show and not, instead, been an active participant.

**********

**Exploration**

Alex pulled back from the kiss and looked into Olivia's eyes. Olivia smiled knowingly before turning to look for the remote. Locating it on the end table, she pointed it at the TV, turning it off. She then stood from her seated position on the couch, grabbing Alex's hand, attempting to pull the blond up as well so she could lead her to the bedroom.

Alex allowed her arm to extend but made no motion to get up. The knowing smile faded and a small crease appeared between Olivia's eyebrows as she looked at Alex questioningly. The crease disappeared completely when Olivia's eyebrows flew up in surprise at Alex's words, the first either had spoken in several minutes: "Take your shirt off for me."

Recovering quickly, Olivia's smile returned as she replied quietly, "Yeah, and I plan to take yours off, too. Come on." Olivia tugged at Alex's arm again.

But Alex continued to resist and shook her hand out of Olivia's. "No. Stand over there," she tilted her head to indicate the center of the living room, "and take your shirt off for me here." Alex tucked her feet up under her and sat on her hands, never taking her eyes off of Olivia's, her face an unreadable mask.

Olivia blinked at Alex several times, trying desperately to figure out what Alex was up to. In the few months they'd been seeing each other they'd, of course, been naked with each other numerous times. However, never had Alex asked her to strip for show and not, instead, been an active participant. Usually, helping to undress the other was one of their favorite forms of foreplay. Further, there was something in Alex's tone, some undercurrent Olivia couldn't identify; not playfulness, not even teasing. And something in Alex's expression and even in the set of her shoulders....something... So, at a loss, Olivia could only ask, "Why?"

"Because I asked you to." There was that tone, that...that...undercurrent, again....stern, maybe even bordering on menacing, dangerous; and certainly permitting no argument.

Flustered but not knowing what else to do, Olivia stared hard at Alex for several more seconds then reached for the top button of her shirt. One by one she worked her way down, slowly undoing each button, never once taking her eyes off of Alex. Alex, for her part, ignored the progress of Olivia's hands and held the gaze that bore into hers. When Olivia reached and unclasped the last button, she shrugged out of the shirt. Again not knowing what else to do, she offered it to Alex. Alex smirked slightly then nodded in the direction of the TV, "Toss it over there."

Frowning, still confused, Olivia nevertheless did as she was told. She then swallowed hard as she stood in the middle of the room in her simple white tank top and tight jeans, her lover staring at her with ever darkening eyes and an intensity that sent Olivia's pulse racing. "That one, too," Alex said quietly.

Olivia opened her mouth as if to ask another question in protest but Alex interrupted, impatience now beginning to lace her voice, "Shhhhhh, Olivia. Just take your shirt off."

Olivia looked pointedly at the window next to the TV, at the drapes that hung open. Alex finally took her eyes off of Olivia's to glance over at window. She looked back briefly at the now fidgeting woman then quietly got up and drew the curtains closed; giving them privacy and giving Olivia no more outs. Alex then resumed her seated position and said simply, "Off."

Olivia was unconsciously clenching and unclenching her fists as she continued to stare hard at Alex. She wasn't sure why she was hesitating, wasn't sure why taking her shirt off for her lover should be such an ordeal. But she also wasn't sure why Alex was making this request. But mostly, she wasn't sure why the fact that Alex wasn't participating except for issuing requests...and doing so in that *tone*... was making her heart beat as fast as it was and, more to the point, making her as wet as she knew she was. Olivia swallowed hard one more time, realizing that the placid expression on Alex's face was not going to give anything away. And also realizing that Alex was going to sit there and hold her gaze for as long as Olivia cared to stare, but her request was not going to be explained or retracted.

Olivia let out an exasperated breath, and used both hands to grab the bottom of her tank top and yank it over her head. Without even asking she tossed it in the same direction as her other shirt then nearly spat out, "I supposed you want the bra to go, too?"

Alex quirked an eyebrow at Olivia's tone but nodded slowly.

Olivia reached behind her and, shaking her head while looking at the ceiling, unlatched her bra, slid it down her arms and again, tossed it with her other clothing. She then reached for her belt buckle figuring this would be what Alex's next request was going to be, but stopped when she heard Alex say quietly, "No."

Olivia returned her eyes to Alex and sucked in a quick breath when she discovered Alex's eyes locked on her breasts. Alex's breathing had changed. It was shallower now; her mouth hung open slightly, her pupils dilated. But the intensity of her stare was still there, only now the focus of that intensity wasn't Olivia's eyes.

Olivia's confusion and frustration melted quickly into vulnerability and awkwardness. She suddenly couldn't figure out what to do with her hands. She went to cross her arms over her chest but resisted covering herself in that way. She tried putting them on her hips, tried letting them hang at her sides. Again, her movements stilled when Alex spoke. "Lace them on top of your head."

Excuse me?!? Olivia ducked her head in a bid to recapture Alex's eyes, "What?"

But Alex's gaze never wandered from Olivia's breasts as she repeated, "Your hands. Lace them together on top of your head. Then be still and be silent."

After several seconds had passed and Olivia had made no move to do as Alex asked, Alex spoke a single word, "Now."

Olivia again made no move comply with Alex's request, partly out of confusion, partly because she was embarrassed (though she'd never admit that), and partly because she was curious what Alex's reaction would be if she didn't.

After several long seconds passed in silence with no movement from Olivia, Alex's eyes finally snapped up to Olivia's and flashed. The threatening edge in her voice no longer just a barely identifiable undercurrent as she repeated her earlier demand, slightly drawing out the first letter, "Now, Olivia."

Olivia's mouth dropped open, partially in shock over Alex's command--and make no mistake, it was a command--but partially in shock over the pulse of electricity that ran from her heart to her core when Alex issued it. And she couldn't suppress the resulting shudder that ran though her.

Alex smirked at Olivia's obvious reaction and requested one last time, "Do it."

Olivia did.

**********

Alex took in the vision before her. Tanned, delicate skin. Well toned muscles in the arms and shoulders. Perfectly sculpted abs that were clenching ever so slightly. And firm breasts on beautiful display, being elevated and offered up by the position of Olivia's hands laced atop her head; quivering slightly as Olivia's breath came fast and shallow; nipples puckered and standing harder than either Alex or Olivia would have expected.

After allowing herself to drink in every last detail and wonder the sight before her offered, Alex finally dragged her eyes back up to Olivia's still questioning ones and just held them for more long seconds. Alex then got up from her position on the couch, and sauntered over to Olivia, each step slow and measured, hips swinging as she went.

She reach up and touched a finger to Olivia's left elbow. Walking slowly behind and around Olivia, Alex lightly dragged her finger down the outside of Olivia's arm to her shoulder and let it linger and trail around her back to the other shoulder. She watched as the goose bumps rose on the half naked woman's flesh. And she smiled to herself when they rose further in response to her blowing lightly on the side of Olivia's neck.

Arriving back around front, Alex watched her own hands, placing one on either of Olivia's hips and trailing them up Olivia's torso, pausing only a second to cup each breast, then continuing up to put one on either side of Olivia's face. She looked deeply into Olivia's gaze, happily noting that while the confusion was still present, that confusion was tempered and clouded by a thick haze of arousal. She leaned in to kiss Olivia's lips once, lightly. When she pulled back she let her hands fall back to Olivia's shoulders, trace up along Olivia's raised and bent arms to her elbows then back again. As her hands traveled this route, she leaned in to whisper instructions into Olivia's ear, "Keep them where they are until I say otherwise." She then looked deeply into Olivia's eyes again to make sure she was paying attention, "If you want to stop, you can say so any time. Nod if you understand."

Olivia wasn't sure she did understand and her nod was hesitant but a nod nevertheless. Off that nod Alex allowed one hand to wander back up to Olivia's shoulder while her other came around to the front and down, down lower, to press Olivia through her jeans. Olivia's head tipped back as her eyes slid shut and she bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her moan. Alex smiled again at that and brought both hands to Olivia's breasts. She took her time this time kneading and caressing them, rolling each nipple between her fingers, enjoying how they responded to her touch, enjoying how Olivia's head lolled to one side, obviously enjoying being touched. Alex then leaned down and pressed soft kisses on Olivia's sternum and left collar bone as she began pinching Olivia's right nipple, slowly but surely increasing the pressure. When Olivia gasped at the sensation, Alex released the pressure but continued to roll the puckered flesh in her fingers, occasionally pulling or twisting, teasing it into an even harder, tighter nub before finally relenting; only to repeat the process on Olivia's other nipple, all the while continuing to rain kisses along Olivia's neck and jaw.

Alex then dropped her head and took one of those hard nubs into her mouth, sucking and tweaking it lightly with her tongue, reveling in the soft sounds of pleasure Olivia was emitting; and in the unconscious rolling of Olivia's hips. Alex dropped even lower, down to her knees, bringing her hands down as well, to the soft skin just above Olivia's jeans. She stilled the motion of Olivia's hips, holding her as she nuzzled her stomach, allowing her tongue to flick in and out of Olivia's navel as she kissed and explored the expanse of skin; a slow seduction meant to excite, yes, but also meant to express with her touch and her tenderness and her tongue how much she loved not just this woman's body but also the woman that inhabited it.

She pulled back so she could watch her hands trail up Olivia's sides, her thumbs teasing the ribs just below each breast. Watch as Olivia's chest expanded and emptied in hitched, quick breaths as Alex's thumbs moved higher. Watch Olivia's breasts bob when her knees buckled slightly when Alex trailed a light line down the middle of Olivia's chest with one hand while the other went once again to grip Olivia's core.

As Alex pressed her thumb up into the junction of Olivia's legs, feeling her heat through the denim, Olivia couldn't suppress the loud moan this time and she instinctively released her hands, lowering them to Alex's shoulders to help maintain her balance.

As much as she regretted it, Alex's reaction was swift, and had none of the earlier tenderness, immediately removing her hand from Olivia's heat and reaching up to grab one of Olivia's nipples again. "Put them back," she hissed. Alex knew her lover well enough to know that Olivia was wrapped up in a heavy fog of arousal and lingering confusion so it wasn't completely surprising that Olivia did not respond immediately. "Your hands, Liv," Alex instructed again, "Put them back."

Alex looked up to find Olivia looking down at her, a pleading in her eyes, "Alex," Olivia whispered. "Please." Neither was quite sure what Olivia was asking for but in response Alex began to squeeze the flesh in her grasp. Olivia hunched her shoulders forward and curved her back in an attempt to escape the pain slicing through her nipple, a nipple sensitized by Alex's earlier manipulations. Her chin slammed down to her chest as a hiss escaped her.

"Your hands, Liv," Alex whispered again, the menacing edge having returned.

When Olivia finally moved to comply, Alex released her hold and began to rise, laying down feather light kisses as she went; first on Olivia's hip, then her stomach, the underside of Olivia's left breast, with gentleness on Olivia's right nipple, before finally reaching Olivia's still bowed head. When she got there she took Olivia's face in both hands again, looked Olivia in the eyes and opened her mouth to speak. "Move those hands from your head again, love, and I'll use your cuffs on them."

Olivia's eyes widened and she let her breath out in a rush just as Alex sucked her into a deep mind-numbing kiss. A kiss that continued uninterrupted as Alex dropped her hands from Olivia's face, back down to her waist, and snaked them around to Olivia's ass. With a firm, sure tug, Alex brought their pelvises crashing together.

Their lower bodies now pressed snugly and beginning to move in rhythm, mental images flying around Olivia's brain, every nerve ending awakened and firing; Alex deepened the kiss even further. It quickly became wet and hot and frantic and all the stuff great dreams are made of as she battled Olivia's tongue and squeezed Olivia's ass and grinded their hips together. Olivia couldn't help but break the kiss, however, tossing her head back and crying out when Alex slipped a thigh in between hers.

Alex took advantage; reaching out her tongue to lick a trail from Olivia's throat up and over her chin and then brought her lips back to Olivia's mouth for another soul searching searing kiss, tearing herself away only when she needed to catch her breath. With one hand still around Olivia's waist, Alex cradled Olivia's jaw in her other hand and ran her thumb over Olivia's lips. "God, I love kissing you," she exhaled on a hushed whisper.

Olivia, her eyes heavily lidded, her lips red and flushed swollen, her entire body quivered, pleaded, begged between ragged breaths, "Please... Alex, baby. Please...I can't stand any longer." Alex knew that her own expression, her own body, her own breathing matched that of her lover's. God, how badly she wanted to drag Olivia back to the bedroom and ravish her....

Which is why she took a deep steadying breath. And then another.

Olivia noted the subtle change in Alex, noted a hardness return to her eyes and the set of her jaw. And nearly sobbed when Alex curled her lip in something that might be interpreted as a smile and replied simply, "Oh yes, you can."

**********

Alex took a step back, letting her hands fall off Olivia's body, and nearly laughed at the expression of astonishment and frustration and despair on Olivia's face. Alex thought her detective might actually cry. Suppressing her amusement and maintaining eye contact for as long as possible, Alex slowly walked to Olivia's side and around behind her. Olivia took a steadying breath of her own, and waited.

And waited.

Ten seconds became 30, dragged into a minute, more. Her over-heated skin cooled, goose bumps once again began to rise across her back and chest, her frustration morphing from one kind to another.

Just as Olivia reached the threshold of her patience and had started to turn around, Alex was there with a hand on her hip preventing her from turning, and two fingers pressing lightly into her cheek, turning her head back forward. "Uh-uh," she heard Alex hum from behind her.

The return of Alex's hands to her body and this simple command of her movement caused Olivia's heart to skip a beat and another shudder to run through her.

The hand on Olivia's cheek dropped to Olivia's shoulder where it was joined by Alex's other hand. Alex lightly massaged the muscles of Olivia's shoulders, knowing they must at least be starting to ache by now. But soon her hands wandered down Olivia's sides to grip just above her hips and used her thumbs to work Olivia's lower back. So much power and beauty wrapped up in one package, Alex thought. And all for me. Almost as if in response to Alex's thoughts, Olivia hummed her appreciation of Alex's attentions.

Not wanting Olivia to get too relaxed, Alex slid her hands down lower to Olivia's ass and squeezed each butt cheek. She leaned in close to Olivia's ear, continuing to lightly grip and rub Olivia's butt through her jeans, "You have the greatest ass I've ever seen, you know that?" Not really expecting a response and not getting one she continued, "I love it in these jeans, I love it out of these jeans, and some day," Alex's voice turned into a purr, "I would love to light it up."

Olivia gasped and her pussy pulsed with a renewed gush of fluid. Perhaps later, when more of her brain was functioning, she might try to figure out whether she was shocked or embarrassed or delighted or all of the above by her reaction to Alex's statement. But for the time being she simply braced herself: Alex had pulled away and Olivia was sure she'd be feeling the sting of Alex's palm across her ass at any moment.

But she relaxed--relieved? disappointed? both?--when Alex's hands returned to Olivia's sides and she finished, "But not today." Alex's hands moved back around to Olivia's front now and roamed upward, finding and capturing a breast--God, how she loved these breasts--in each hand. She moved closer still, such that the length of her body melded against Olivia's. She began to work Olivia's breasts again, gently at first and then with more urgency and force; squeezing, gripping, pinching, groping, grabbing; occasionally reaching one hand down to give the front of Olivia's jeans a tug, each time wrenching a plaintive plea from the woman in her arms. It didn't take long for Alex's ministrations to just barely cross the border from pleasure into pain, for Olivia moans to become almost continuous, and for her own hips to start grinding against Olivia's ass in an attempt to satisfy her own desperately growing burning flooding ache. Not quite as desperate and gone as she knew her lover was, Alex was nevertheless becoming very anxious to bring this previously slow seduction to its natural conclusion, so she stepped back around to the front of Olivia.

**********

Olivia's eyes were slammed shut, her breasts aching, her nipples tingling and standing so fucking hard, her pussy pulsing with want, every last ounce of concentration focused on what Alex might, could, please God, *would* do to her next. Alex's hands went quickly to Olivia's jeans to first unbuckle Olivia's belt and undo the button, quickly slide down the zipper and push the jeans just far enough down to give her the access she needed.

"Yes please thank you please!" Words tumbled out of Olivia's mouth as her legs, her entire body, began to tremble.

Spurred on by the unmistakable scent, stronger now without the barrier of the jeans, one of Alex's hands came back up behind Olivia's neck and her other hand slid beneath Olivia's panties, finding her hotter and wetter than she could have ever imagined.

"OH, please yes, please, ahhhh!" Olivia's body jerked at first contact, her upper body jumping forward into Alex's. Alex's mouth found Olivia's and, sliding her tongue inside, swallowed Olivia's groan.

Though Alex knew Olivia truly, honestly, couldn't take much more, that her knees would soon give out, and though Alex had intended on making this a quick finish, the heady sensation of knowing it was her doing bringing this amazing and powerful woman to this point, Alex couldn't help but want to prolong the agony, the torture, the fire just a few seconds more. She pulled her head back to watch Olivia's face as the brunette lost herself in the sensations of finally having Alex inside her. Alex teased and slid in and around and out, but even as Olivia began panting, even as her thighs began shaking and her hips began thrusting erratically but insistently, Alex wouldn't quite give her what she needed to go over the edge wanting to hear one final plea from her detective, her lover, her love.

She didn't have to wait long. Eyes squeezed shut, face scrunched in a mask some might think was pain but which Alex knew to be utter glorious pleasure and turned into one of the arms still held locked in place over her head, Olivia let out a ragged cry, "Alex…. Please!"

Alex leaned in one last time, put her lips on the skin just below Olivia's ear one last time and asked, "Do you want to come?"

Olivia nodded frantically, breathing hard and fast.

Alex was having way too much fun, "Are you sure, baby?"

A strangled exhale, "Yes!"

"Then say it. Tell me."

Using the last bit of oxygen in her lungs, practically sobbing, one last time Olivia did as Alex requested. "I want to come, please, Alex, I want to come!"

"Then come for me," and with that Alex moved her fingers over Olivia's clit and rubbed heavily as she knew Olivia liked it. It took only one pass and Olivia was screaming Alex's name as she came hard, so fucking hard, and fast and long and shuddering. Olivia's hands again instinctively unlaced and dropped from her head, finding Alex's shoulder with one and gripping a handful of blond hair with the other, her entire body rigid, hanging on tight as she rode the hand that continued to milk her and draw out her orgasm for prolonged exquisite moments.

When it was over, Olivia's knees slumped, her body going almost completely limp. Alex wrapped both arms around her lover's waist and supported her weight, holding her until Olivia's breathing slowed, lightly rubbing Olivia's back, and whispering quiet, tender assurances. Long calming seconds passed before Olivia took two deep, steadying breaths and lifted her head from where it had been at rest on Alex's shoulder.

Two pairs of bright, shining eyes met and Olivia leaned in for a surprisingly chaste kiss before attempting to speak, "Alex...Alex, I..."

Alex cut her off by placing two fingers over her lips, causing Olivia to jerk slightly at her own scent under her nose. Alex then moved her fingers from Olivia's lips, to find and grip Olivia's hand gently, bringing it up to her lips and kissing the knuckles. Peering over the hand she was kissing she asked in a hush, "Are you okay?"

Olivia, blood flow to her brain or air to her lungs still having not returned to normal quite yet, was silent for a moment then began a second time, "Alex..."

Alex interrupted her again, more urgency in her voice "Are you okay?"

Seeing the look of uncertainty creeping into the eyes of the blond before her, Olivia was caught off guard. This woman who had just so confidently and expertly brought her to the heights of pleasure, kept her there for an eternity, then shoved her over the edge, now seemed somehow small and unsure. Bringing Alex's hand up to her mouth, Olivia took in and sucked the fingers that not moments before had been inside her own body before nodding and responding, barely audible, "More than okay."

Alex exhaled a shaky sigh, nodded once, and said, "Then the rest we can talk about tomorrow, and I promise you we will. But right now," Alex took a deep breath but for some reason couldn't bring herself to hold Olivia's gaze so dropped her eyes to their joined hands before continuing, "Right now I just want you to take me to bed."

Touched and with her confusion piqued again by Alex's unexpected turn into shyness, Olivia used her free hand to lift Alex's chin, forcing her to meet her gaze. Olivia couldn't understand what had brought on the scene that had just played out, didn't understand her own undeniable reaction to it, and couldn't fathom why Alex seemed unsure of herself now that it was over, but she knew she needed to break the mood. So she smiled that crooked smile she knew got Alex every single time, "Why, Counselor, are you propositioning me?"

Alex smiled her gratitude for the change in mood and teased back, "Are you really going to make me ask twice?"

Olivia pulled Alex into a tight hug, flinching only slightly as the fabric of Alex's blouse rubbed against her naked and sore nipples. "Not at all, Counselor, not at all." Releasing Alex from the hug and taking one of Alex's hands, Olivia finally accomplished what she had set out to do earlier that evening and led Alex to the bedroom.

**********


End file.
